The Cullens Find Hogwarts
by l'ordinateur de terre
Summary: The Cullens find Hogwarts, settng off a chain of events. Strange things happen when you put a family of not so normal vampires in a school full of wizards and witches. Not to mention Emmett is there to create mischief. Please R
1. Who Are You?

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR HARRY POTTER. I JUST LIKE TO WRITE ABOUT THE CHARACTERS

**The Cullens find Hogwarts**

_**Harry's POV**_

It was the first day back from Christmas vacation. I had stayed at Hogwarts for the holidays, since the Dursley's probably didn't want me at home. Ron and Hermione stayed with me. The hallways were filled with excitement over new Christmas presents, and Peeves was pulling his most nasty tricks yet. Teachers were working us harder to prepare for end of the term exams.

"Hi Harry!" Hermione said

"Defense against the dark arts" Ron grumbled. I followed him to him room where we settled down in our seats for class. Hermione a row behind us, sitting next to Neville Longbottom. Professor Umbridge was sitting in a chair in the front of the room. Her quill moving by itself, grading our papers.

_**Bella's POV**_

It was Emmett who suggested we visit England. He wanted to see the world and now were stuck in England, lost.

"Aw, we'll find our way out!" Emmett said

"Shut up" Edward told him.

We ran at vampire speed through the forest, hoping to find a way out. Luckily, we found an exit, leading to a grassy field and a giant stadium. People were floating around on broomsticks chasing after floating balls. I knew that I couldn't be dreaming. I was a vampire, but I was watching people fly on brooms. Could there be witches in the world? There were vampires, and there were shape-shifters.

"Look at them!" Renesme said

"They're flying" Carlisle said "That's very peculiar, perhaps there is the existence of creatures I'd never thought exited."

"Let's go find out!" Emmett said, excited.

We made our way to the field, and then we saw a castle. It was huge, and next to a large lake. People dressed in robes were walking in and out of it

"Ew, look at what they are wearing" Alice said

"Let's go" Emmett said, then bounded off.

We followed Emmett to an entrance to one of the schools, where a few people were looking at us with peculiar expressions. Fear?

We slipped inside, and saw ourselves in a huge round room with stone walls and floors. More people saw us and their eyes bugged out. I saw somebody rush off quickly. Were they afraid of us?

A few girls were eyeing Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. People didn't look at Jacob, I could see why. Jacob's body screamed. _Danger, danger, stay away!_

An old, white haired man began to approach us. He was wearing blue robes and half moon glasses.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"We are the Cullens'" Carlisle said. "Where are we?"

"Come with me" The old man said

He took us up many flights of stairs to a statue "Chocolate frogs" he mumbled. Chocolate frogs?

We went to a staircase that moved by itself, up to a door which the old guy opened for us.

"In" he commanded. We went in and looked around. Strange objects were everywhere, along with old books and a desk. He waved his hand, and out of nowhere, 8 chairs appeared. "Sit" he said

When we were on the chairs, he spoke "I don't know how you could've stumbled upon here, tell me, what did the castle look like from the outside?"

"It was huge and made of stone, and some people were flying on brooms!" Resnesme said.

"Then I figure you are all something other than muggles. What are you?" he asked

"May I ask, what are muggles?" Carlisle said

"Humans with no magical ability" The man said. Then he paused. "Before we get to talking, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Dumbledore, I am the headmaster here."

"I'm Carlise, this is my family. Esme is my wife. Edward and Bella, Jasper and Alice, Rosalie and Emmett, Renesme and Jacob" He pointed to each of us.

"What are you?" Dumbledore asked "I have never seen anything like you guys, I've never heard of things with your traits in my magic books"

"Magic?" Jacob asked

"Yes, this is Hogwarts, it's a school for wizards and witches" Dumbledore said. "So now you know, I'm a wizard"

"Prove it" Jacob said. Dumbledore reached into his robes and drew out a stick. Apparently a wand. He mumbled some words, and then one of his books was floating in midair. He also knocked a vase to the ground. Reparo! He said. The vase put itself back together. Renesme was looking with wide eyes

"Do you believe me?" Dumbledore said

"Yes" Carlisle said. "You are magical, so that means you can keep our secret?"

"I have been keeping many secrets" Dumbledore said

"Then I will tell you" Carlisle said "We are vampires"

I saw Dumbledore's eye bug out a little, and he whispered "Vampires?" Whatever thought he was thinking made Edward chuckle.

"Yes" Carlisle said

"But…" Dumbledore said "You won't hurt any of the students here, will you?"

"No, we drink only animal blood, to preserve the life of humans." This made Dumbledore relax a little, then he asked

"Well, then if you are vampires, should I have some coffins brought for you to sleep in?"

Edward laughed again

"We don't sleep at all" Carlisle said

"That's strange." Dumbledore said "These textbooks can't be wrong" Edward laughed again. Jacob cleared his throat.

"Oh, Jacob over there is a shape-shifter, he can turn into a wolf, and Renesme is half-human, half-vampire, her mother and father are Bella and Edward. Bella had her when she was human"

"Werewolf?" Dumbledore said

"No, just shape-shifter" Carlisle said

"I am curious, since you don't sleep, is there anything else that the textbooks have wrong?" Dumbledore asked

"Well, we can go out into the sun. We don't burn, we sparkle. Our eyes are colored depending on our diet, er, we are super strong, fast, and some of us have special powers. Edward can read minds, Alice can see the future, Jasper can control emotions, and Bella can shield people" Carlisle said. "I myself am a doctor, I have mastered self control, and I can be around blood. Oh, and we aren't afraid of garlic!"

"How interesting, well I'll have somebody take care of you while you are here" He was in thought, stroking his beard, then he picked up his wand, said a spell, then said. "Can Harry Potter please come to Dumbledore's office!" He set his wand down and told us, "I'll have Mr. Potter take care of you"

A few minutes later, the office door opened, and a fifteen year old boy with messy hair and a scar on his head came in "Yes, professor?" He said. Then he looked around the room at us. He stared at Edward, then sad "Cedric?"

****That's my attempt at a cross-over. I also have another cross-over between The Clique and Twilight. Should I continue this story? I think I will. I'll make it humorous, since I don't like writing anything sad or scary. Review!****


	2. Introductions

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR TWILGHT. ALTHOUGH I'D LOVE TO. **

_**Harry's POV**_

There was silence in the room. I wasn't surprised. Cedric Diggory was in the room. Back form the dead. How could it be? No spell could awaken the dead. Cedric was looking at me funny. Did he remember me?

"Cedric, do you remember me? I'm Harry, I was with you when you died"

"You were with me?" He said in a voice unlike Cedric's. Did death made you sound better? And his eyes were different. They were a rich honey and his skin was paler. That figures. Death made you white. I looked around the room again. There were eight people with Dumbledore. All with pale skin, except for a man who looked 25. He was a deep tan. Who were these people? The walking dead? Cedric laughed suddenly.

"In a way, yes" he said. Wait? Did he just respond to my thoughts?

"What happened to you Cedric?" I asked "The last time I saw you was at the graveyard, and Voldemort killed you with the killing curse."

"First, I am not Cedric, I am Edward. Second, who are you?" he said

"I'm Harry Potter. I was called here."

Then Dumbledore spoke "Harry, I want you to take care of the Cullens while they are here. I'll let them stay here for a week, and them we'll make arrangements to send them home. They will be following you around all day. Is that okay?"

I nodded, but then turned back to the so called "Edward"

"Cedric, don't you remember? You died. Or has something left you with memory loss?"

"I am not Cedric, I am Edward Cullen" Edward Cullen. I had never heard of Edward Cullen, only Cedric. They looked so alike.

"Cedric, I'm Harry Potter, don't you remember? I triwizard tournament? The last event, with the graveyard? Voldemort came back!" What was wrong with him?

"I am Edward Cullen, not Cedric, get that clear"

"He's telling the truth, Harry" Dumbledore said "He isn't Cedric, he is Edward, and this is his family, politely allow them to introduce themselves"

"I am Carlisle Cullen" A blonde guy stepped forward "I am a doctor. I was born in London in the 1640's. I…" I cut him off

"1640's?!" Who was this man?

"Please allow the guest to continue." Dumbledore said. Well that explains all these people. They were dead, they were ghosts. Nothing else, nothing in the textbooks described anything like them.

"This is my wife, Esme." The blonde doctor pointed to a caramel colored haired lady with a pale heart shaped face.

"I'm Esme, the mother figure to these children, although none are biological to me."

"I'm Alice!" A perky black haired girl spoke up. She was inhumanly beautiful "I am hyper! I love shopping! I can see the future!" See the future? Like Mrs. Trelawney? With the tea leaves, the crystal ball, the dreams?" Alice laughed.

"No, I get visions of the future. They change depending on what your mind thinks. Once you make up your mind, the vision comes, but if you change your mind, the vision changes, and sometimes it's blurry, and sometimes nothing at all."

"I'm Bella" Another girl said. I turned to the voice, and there stood a beautiful brunette girl, just as inhumanly beautiful as the others "I'm not as old as these others, the only people I'm older than are Jacob and Renesme, but you'll find out about them later. Renesme is my daughter. She is a very rare and special person, I believe there are two of them in the world." She gestured that she was done

"I'm Emmett" A voice spoke. I turned to the source. A huge boy, with bulging muscles and curly black hair was smiling. For some reason he was scary. "I am strong, I like to laugh and prank people" He would get along with Peeves, Fred, and George.

"I'm Rosalie" a girl said. It was a blonde girl. She was so beautiful it hurt. "I like to look at myself. I wish I could have children, but unfortunately, that is not possible" Who were these people? Couldn't have babies, could see the future, looked beautiful.

"I'm Jasper" somebody said. I soldier like man was standing next to Alice "I can feel your emotions, and I can also control your emotions. Some of us here show very disturbing emotions." Emmett laughed a booming laugh.

"I'm Jacob" The tan boy spoke. "I can change into a wolf" A werewolf! Like Lupin

"You're a werewolf! There's a full moon out, why don't you change?" I said

"Ha, I'm not a werewolf, although I thought I was. But then I found out from the leech that I'm a shape-shifter" A leech?

"I'm Renesme" A girl spoke "I'm the youngest here. I can tell you what I'm thinking and who you a memory by touching you."

These people had very strange powers.

"And I'm Edward, not Cedric" the Cedric look-alike spoke "I'm married to Bella. Emmett is married to Rosalie, Alice is with Jasper, Carlisle with Esme, and Jacob with Renesme. She is my daughter. I can read minds."

"Like Occulmency?" I said.

"No, I can just read minds."

"Well, Harry, all of them will be with you, except for Esme and Carlisle. Esme will take care of your common room. Carlisle will be working to heal injuries. Will you take care of them?"

I nodded.

"Good, take them up to the Gryffindor common room, they can sleep in the spare beds in the room behind the fireplace" There's a room behind the fireplace? Huh, I'd never found it.

"You are excused from your classes Mr. Potter. Explain magic to these people, and they will tell you about themselves" Dumbledore said. "Goodbye"

I walked out of the room with the Cullen family with me.

"Harry!" Dumbledore called. I turned to him "Did I mention they are vampires? Don't tell anybody though, it's a secret, nobody can find out, understood?"

I stood there, unable to move. Vampires?

****Thanks for the reviews, and thanks to those who favorited this story, it means a lot to me. I'll post the next chapter when I get the time to.****


	3. Explainations and Strip Poker

**This chapter talks a lot about the lives of Harry and the Cullens. Then it finishes with the beginning of a game of strip poker. Who will win? I don't own anything**

_**Explainations and Strip Poker**_

Harry's POV

Vampires? No way. They didn't look like vampires—aside from the pale skin, but nothing else. This was not possible, vampires?

"Mr. Potter, you are allowed to tell Ms. Granger, but not Mr. Weasley" Dumbledore said

"Why not Ron?" I asked

"We will allow you to tell Ms. Granger, not Mr. Weasley, understood? The reasons are kept private."

"Yes sir" I said

"Please take our guests to the Common Room" Dumbledore commanded.

I led way with a werewolf, and nine vampires following me. I felt scared. I wonder why? I thought sarcastically. They could pounce on me any second, to drink my blood, maybe that's why they are here, to drink me dry.

"You're wrong" Edward said. Huh, he could read minds "We aren't here for your blood, we just stumbled upon this area and Dumbledore invited us to stay. We feast on only on Animal blood."

That made me feel a little better. I led them through a hallway towards the staircase that led up to where we were headed. We passed paintings that stared at the vampire family curiously, and a mirror, where 11 people were reflected onto. Wait, 11?

"You have reflections!" I yelled. This made Emmett burst into a laughing fit and the rest snicker a little.

"Yes, we have reflections" Carlisle said "It's not surprising that you are surprised by this. Your school has lead you to believe some myths about vampires"

"What myths?" I asked

"Shh, not here, we can talk in private, but here, you never know who might be listening" Carlisle told me.

We climbed the long staircase to the painting of the Fat Lady. "Hog heads" I murmured. The password just changed to the strangest thing. We all stepped though the portrait hole into the Common Room.

Bella's POV

We entered a beautiful room. There was a cozy fireplace, couches, and it was all very nice. Nobody was in the room, they were all in class.

"Er, the room is behind the fireplace" Harry said. I was curious as to the scar on his forehead. It was lightening bolt shaped and stood out on his forehead. He went to the fireplace and looked around for an entrance. I saw a small difference in one of the bricks, but he was just human, his eye didn't catch things like that. I stepped forward and pushed it, to reveal a fairly large room with a bunk bed, a loveseat, a sofa, a recliner, a fireplace, a bookshelf full of mysterious books, and a television.

"Er, I'm sorry, but we don't have coffins for you to sleep in, you'll have to use the sofas and stuff, it might be uncomfortable." Harry said. I burst out laughing, so did Emmett.

"We don't need sleep. We can't fall asleep, so we won't be needing coffins. But Jacob and Renesmee will be needing sleep, so they can use the bunk bed." Carlisle said

"Isn't she a vampire?" Harry asked

"Half human" I said

"Oh" Harry asked

"Yep" I said.

"Er, as for what you wear, I am not sure about that…" Harry said

"YAY, SHOPPING!" Alice exclaimed "I'll buy us all a new wardrobe just for here1 Bella, you need to come! Ooh, we should all go!"

I sighed, I didn't like Alice's shopping adventures, they were pains to go to.

"Well let's all have a talk" Carlisle said. We all sat down where possible. There were just enough sitting areas to seat all of us. Jacob sat on the bed.

"So, I'll go first" Harry offered.

"Go ahead" Carlisle said

"Well, I'm a wizard, here at Hogwarts, where we learn how to properly use magic" Harry said. "It's a very magical world, and it's pretty cool. Some of the teacher's are nice, but some are mean."

"How did you get your scar?" I asked

"Well, when I was young, Voldemort killed my parents" Harry said. Esme's face filled with compassion, and I was just wondering who Voldemort was. "Voldemort is a powerful wizard. He kills people. Those who he dislikes, and those who are muggle borns, half breeds, not fully a wizard or witch, that kind of stuff. He uses the killing curse, but somehow, when he used it on me, it didn't work, and I his power collapsed, but last year, he came back right in front of my eyes, and killed Cedric Diggory, who looks very similar to Edward."

"Tell us a little more about yourself" Carlisle said

"Well, I was sent to live with my Aunt Petunia and my Uncle Vernon, who have a very big and fat son named Dudley. They are very mean and cruel and tend to starve me. They treat me very bad and they always forget my birthdays and never buy me anything." Harry said. If Esme could cry, I think she would be doing it. Jasper wasn't so comfortable either, will all the emotion in the room. "Then I found out I was a wizard, and I came to this school. In my first year, I defeated a man who Voldemort was using for a body and saved the Sorceror's Stone. In my second year, I destroyed the diary of Tom Riddle, who was using my friends little sister and taking control over her body to do bad things around the school like turn people into stone. Tom Riddle is Lord Voldemort in his youth. He tried to kill me, but I managed to defeat him and his Basilisk, a deadly snake. In my third year, I found out the man who is my godfather was accused of a crime he never did, and he escaped from jail, he is now in hiding, and I love him. Last year, my name got into the Triwizard cup to compete in a tournament that is supposed to be for people seventeen and older, but a man, Barty Crouch, he was evil, used a potion to turn into one of the teachers, who he locked in a chest, and plotted to kill me in the third task, where Lord Voldemort cam back, and this year, things have been pretty crazy."

"Wow" Emmett said "Dude, you are awesome!"

"I feel so sorry for you" Esme said

"Quite the accomplishment" Carlisle praised. "Now about us. Ask questions and we'll answer them."

"Er, so, why are your eyes topaz?" He asked

"We drink animal blood. They would be red if we drank human blood"

"You have reflections, you don't sleep, anything other?" He asked

"We are super strong, super fast, we have super hearing, we can smell everything. We are venomous—it's our venom that turns you into a vampire—we don't have fangs. We don't burn in the sun, we sparkle, we aren't afraid of garlic, and I think that covers it. No, wait, we are indestructible, only a vampire can kill a vampire. A stake won't work. And we can't have babies." Carlisle replied

"Wait, if you can't have babies, then what about Renesmee?" Harry asked

"Renesme is half-human. Bella had her when she was human and alive. We are all dead people, you see. Edward is her father. It's a wonder how Bella managed to survive the pregnancy. The baby came out after one month."

"Just one month? What about the whole nine month thing?" Harry asked. A bit puzzled

"Renesme is no ordinary baby. When she was two, she looked like five, when she was seven, she looked then. When she was ten, she looked sixteen. Then she stopped aging. She is not wholly human, remember, half-vampire" Carlisle said

"Wow" Harry said "I'm also wondering, how did you die?"

"I died from a vampire attack, I managed to get away from the monsters after one bit me. The three day transformation is terribly painful. More painful than you would ever think. I went through many medical schools, and I can be around blood without going crazy." Carlisle said

"I died from the Spanish Influenza in 1918" Edward said

"I was raped and beaten" Rosalie said "But don't worry, I got my vengeance"

"I died from giving birth to Renesmee" I said "It was a very bloody childbirth"

"I died from jumping off a cliff when my son died" Esme said

"I was attacked by a bear" Emmett told him

"I'm not dead" Jacob said

"I was a soldier in the Civil War, a commander actually. It's an American war. A vampire named Marie found me, and changed me. I wasn't dying" Jasper said

"I can't remember my human life" Alice said "I just woke up a vampire. But I did have a human life. I was sent to an asylum"

"I'm fully alive" Renesmee said

"Wow, you guys are more different than I thought" Harry said. "Well, what do we do now?"

"Strip poker anyone?" Emmett asked

"Not that!" Esme said "I thought I banned you from that game!"

"Relax, let's have some fun" Emmett said.

"I'm up for it" Carlisle said. That shocked me. I didn't know Carlisle was like that. "This is a vacation, we can have some fun"

"Fine" Esme mumbled

"Great! Harry let me explain. Strip poker is where we play a game of cards. Winner gets to tell anybody in the room to remove an item of clothing, they also get to choose which item. Person with the highest numbered card wins the round. We go until everybody but one person has all their clothing one. Get it?" Emmett said

"Got it" Harry said.

Emmett dealed out the first round of cards. I looked at mine. A five. I wasn't going to win this.

"Who has the highest card?" Emmett asked

"Can anybody beat a ten?" Alice asked

"I think I can. I have a king" Harry said

"Does anybody beat that?" Emmett asked, Nobody responded. "Harry, pick your victim and which item of clothing1"

**So? Who does Harry choose? It'll be in the next chapter. **


	4. Strip Poker

_**Strip Poker**_

**Harry's POV**

I looked around the room to decide who to make remove clothing. If a chose a girl, then their mate might get mad, but if I chose a guy, then I would look gay. I looked from face to face, each watching me expectantly. I closed my eyes and pointed randomly. I opened my eyes and found my finger pointed directly at Bella.

"Her, I guess, er, shoes" I said. Bella quietly slipped her ballet flats off and tossed them into the middle of our circle.

"Next round!" Emmett called. He dealed the cards again. I picked mine up and looked at it. A two, such a low number.

"Can anyone beat jack!" Emmett asked

"No" We mumbled

"Yes! Eddie, off with your shirt!" Emmett said, laughing. Edward quickly unbuttoned his shirt and dropped it into the middle of the circle. Ah, we were creating a pile.

**Bella's POV**

My next card was a ten.

"Who's got it?" Emmett asked. I held up my ten, and Alice held up a ten.

"Tie breaker!" Emmett said "We Cullen's have our own way of breaking ties." Emmett explained to Harry. "We do it with a game of trivia. Here's the question: During the Civil War, which was the bloodiest battle?" Emmett asked. I saw Jasper's hand twitch. He could answer any question about the Civil War, having been a commander

"The Battle of Gettysberg" Me and Alice said at the same time

"Next question!" Emmett bellowed. He always got excited when we played strip poker. "What is one of Emmett Cullen's most prized possessions?"

"Your X-box" I replied. Emmett glanced at me and announced me the winner. I sighed and selected my victim. "Jake, off with your pants" Emmett burst out laughing. Honestly, was is that funny? Jacob stripped off his pants and tossed them into our pile.

We played round after round of strip poker. Eventually, me, Alice, Rosalie, and Esme were wearing bras and underpants. Jasper and Jacob were out, Emmett was wearing a tee-shirt and boxers with a kangaroo pattern on them, Edward was in blue silk boxers, Renesmee was wearing underpants and socks, Carlisle was in boxers, and Harry had his pants on. Emmett gave us our next cards. A three.

"I win!" Alice said. "Esme, off with the undies!" Esme reluctantly removed her underpants.

"Sorry if you get scarred for life" I whispered to Harry. He looked sick.

More rounds were played and it was just me, Edward, and Emmett left, each with one item of clothing on us.

"I have a seven" Emmett said "You guys?"

"Four" I told him

"Two" Edward said. Emmett leaped into the air for joy

"Eddie, your boxers must come down!" He said. Edward sighed and slipped his boxers off and dropped it in the huge pile of clothes.

"It's you and me, little sister" Emmett said. We got our next card. I was sure that I won. I had a queen, I would've lost if Emmett had a king.

"A ten, Bella, ha!"

"A queen" I replied coolly. Emmett took in what I just said, then froze. He wasn't used to losing strip poker. I smiled at him. He took off his kangaroo boxers and sneered at me.

"Bella wins!" Esme said "Now let's get our clothes back on, please" She begged. I gladly put my undergarments, clothing, and shoes back on.

Once we were all dressed, we heard a flow of voices outside the door.

"Classes are over" Harry told us

Harry's POV

Strip poker was funner than I thought. It was a bit disturbing, sitting in a room full of naked people, but you get used to it.

"Introduce us to your friends" Esme told me. I pushed on a wall, and a door opened, leading into the common room. Everybody turned to look my way

"Harry, there you are, you are so lucky you got out of class" Fred said

"Harry, where were you?" Hermione asked

"Hey, there he is" George told me.

"Divination was horrible today" Ron said "You lucky"

"Wow, out of classes, that is awesome Ha…" Dean Thomas started to say, but their breath caught when they saw the Cullens come into the room.

"Check them out" Dean whispered to me

"Who are they?" Ron asked

"We are the Cullens" Carlisle said "We're here to visit with Harry being our guide." Carlisle gestured to me "We came from America"

"America!" Neville gasped.

Hermione's POV

They were good looking. That was the first thing I thought. I had never seen anything like them. Their eyes were all topaz, except for a girl and an Indian like boy. They were all pale-except for the Indian like boy-they all were extremely perfect looking.

"Hermione!" Harry whispered. I turned around "I need to speak with you alone!"

"I know just the place!" I mumbled. I grabbed his arm and dragged him to the room of requirement. I needed a place to talk privately without anybody to listen. I thought. A door appeared and me and Harry walked in. We sat down on two large chairs and Harry began to speak

"Hermione, they're not wizards" He said

"Then the are muggles? Harry, muggles can't be here1" I was shocked. Muggles here at Hogwarts, that broke the rules.

"They aren't muggles either!" Harry said

"Then what are they?"

"Vampires"

Vampires? Sure, they had pale skin, but vampires? Was Harry insane?

"They told me themselves. They don't drink human blood, they drink animal blood." Harry said.

"Harry, this is dangerous, does Dumbledore know?"

"He does. He was the one who introduced me to them"

"How are they vampires? They should have fangs Harry! But their teeth are pearly white and normal" I said "And they don't dress like vampires! I don't believe you"

"It's okay if you don't believe me, I'll prove it to you, but you can't tell anybody in this school, Dumbledore's orders"

"Harry, this is risking a lot?"

"I know, but they're very nice, in fact, why don't we have a private meeting with them?" "O-okay" Hermione said "But I still think you're lying" We exited the room of requirement and went back to the common room, where the Cullen's were in the midst of a conversation with Neville.

"Can we talk you guys alone?" Harry asked the Cullens. They got up and headed into a room in the back of the fireplace. Hmm, I had never seen that room before. The inside was very nice, however, there was only two places to sleep. Could they really be vampires? I quickly grabbed one of my books and plopped down on a chair, and turned to the page that talked about vampires

_Vampire-A bloodsucking creature of the night. Kills people by drinking their blood at night, away from the sun. Vampires are incredibly dangerous and can only be killed a certain number of ways. To kill: Sunlight, a stake. Vampires are afraid of garlic and crosses. Vampires are pale skinned, and usually have black or red eyes, their skin is ice cold. Beware of a vampire when you see one. _

The pale skin was the only description that matched.

"So?" Bella asked

"Er, sorry. Um, is it true that you all are vampires?" I asked

"100% true, well except for Jacob and Renesmee, but Renesmee is half vampire, and Jacob is a shape-shifter. He thought he was a werewolf" Carlisle said.

"So um, how can you prove it?" I asked. Emmett smiled and grabbed something from behind him, ah, a metal fork. He winked at me than bent the fork, breaking it in half, then held each half in one of his large hands and crumbled the thing into dust.

"B-but that doesn't prove anything!" I complained. "Er, oh! Accio garlic!" I said. A few moments later, garlic came flying into the room. The Cullen's just sat there, staring at me, amused expressions in their faces.

"Um, so this proves that you're lying" I said "Vampires are afraid of garlic"

"Ha! I believe you've heard too many stories in your life" Emmett said "Don't believe those myths. We aren't afraid of garlic, or crosses, or stakes, or sunlight. In fact, I quite enjoy the sunlight, it's very warm, but I can't go out into it very often where there are people looking"

Bella nodded in agreement.

"Okay, so then, tell me the truth about vampires" I commanded

END OF CHAPTER FOUR! YAY! IT'S KIND OF SHORT, SORRY.


End file.
